A New Life Together
by ameriker
Summary: Takes place after the bonfire. Will Marissa be too late?


Title: A New Life Together

Author: Ker 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, unfortunately, cause if I did, Alex would never have left and she and Marissa would live happily ever after.

Summary: Takes place after the bonfire. Will Marissa be too late?

A/N: this will be extremely short and probably not that great. But I have three different ideas in my head about how to change the ending of the break up of Marissa and Alex.

This is the first one. I am nowhere near as talented as the other writers on this board, but I wanted to throw a little piece into the mix anyways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa watched as the bonfire lit up the night sky. This year's event was a huge success. But Marissa wasn't enjoying it like she should. Alex had left a half hour ago and for all Marissa knew, she could already be on her way back to her parent's house. She walked towards the beach and sat down, remembering her and Alex's first kiss and how her life had changed. She wiped a tear away and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ryan told her as he sat down.

"Its okay." Marissa replied, trying to smile. Trying to hide her sadness from Ryan.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I mean, no, I mean, I will be…" she told him, her voice trailing.

"I'm sorry if I caused problems for you and Alex."

"No, it wasn't you. It was me. Everything was my fault. I was just confused and then I knew what I wanted. But I screwed it all up." Marissa cried. "I'm sorry about those guys before."

"Hey, its all good. She loves you Marissa. She didn't want to lose you. I might have the done the same thing if I were in her shoes." Ryan assured her.

"Do you really think she loves me?" Marissa asked.

"I know she does. Seth told me."

"Seth? How did he know?" Marissa replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"He told me that Alex went to his place earlier today for advice and to ask about me and you. And she told him that she had fallen for you."

"Oh my God. I'm such a jerk. I don't deserve her. I don't deserve anyone." Marissa sobbed.

"Hey, you stop that right now! Okay? You are a great person Marissa. You have to remember that. And you know what?" Ryan put his hand on Marissa's chin and lifted her head up, so she would hear what he says.

"What?"

"You still have a chance with her."

Marissa let out a slight laugh. "Yeah right. She probably hates me now."

"Go to her Marissa. Tell her how you feel."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I talked to Lindsey earlier and I think I might go spend the summer with her."

"Really?"

"Thanks Ryan. I'm glad we can still be friends." Marissa and Ryan stood up and looked towards the fire.

"Me too. Now get out of here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa ran up the beach to her car and raced to Alex's apartment, praying she hadn't missed her. When she opened the door, she saw boxes and suitcases stacked in the living room.

"Alex?" Marissa called out. But there was no answer. She walked throughout the apartment, but Alex wasn't there. She sat down on the couch and began to cry again. "I'm too late" she thought to herself. After a few minutes, Marissa's sobbing quieted. She wasn't going to leave this apartment until she was able to talk to Alex. But the waiting turned from minutes to an hour. Marissa was exhausted from all the work from the bonfire and from being emotionally drained from losing Alex. She laid her head down on the couch and fell asleep.

Alex walked up the steps to the apartment and noticed a light was on, that she knew she had turned off when she had left. She slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect. Alex's heart jumped when she saw Marissa lying there, asleep. Just a few days ago, it had been her, waiting for Marissa.

Alex walked over to the couch and stroked Marissa's face, noticing her tear stained cheeks. Marissa stirred and opened her eyes, looking straight at Alex. She sat up and said "I thought I had missed you." Alex smiled slightly.

"Sorry. There was a minor emergency at the Bait Shop."

"What, they run out of paper towels again?" Marissa laughed, nervously.

"Something like that." She laughed, remembering the time Marissa saved Alex from Jodie. But then she got serious. "Marissa, what are you doing here?"

"I had to tell you…..I couldn't let you leave before I….." Marissa couldn't get the words out, afraid of Alex's possible rejection.

"Before you what?"

"Before I told you that I love you."

Now Alex was the one crying. "You do?"

"Yes. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and Im so sorry for not telling you before and for lying about the mall and for being a jerk and for turning all the clothes pink and for………" Marissa rambled, but not before being cut off with a kiss by Alex. After a minute, Marissa broke the kiss and looked into Alex's eyes. "Please don't leave me."

"Marissa. Are you sure about this, cause I cant go through this again."

"I swear. I love you with all my heart. There never was anything with me and Ryan. We are just friends, that's it. And whatever my mother told you, it's a lie, she is just trying to make my life miserable. Please believe me."

"I do believe you. I love you Marissa. So much." Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa and they stayed that way for a while, sleep consuming them not long after.

The next morning, they both smiled when they realized that the other one was still there.

"Alex, I have been thinking….."

"About what, baby?"

"I don't want to stay here in Newport either."

"What are you saying?"

"I think we should both go to LA. Start a new life together."

"Are you serious?" Alex replied, excited at this suggestion.

"I'm one hundred percent serious. We can be ourselves and not have to worry about people causing problems. I love you Alex and I just want us to be together…forever."

"I love you too Marissa." Alex said hugging her. "Let's do it."

THE END.

PS: I know it was short and probably stupid, but it just came out. I may write a sequel some day, but I have the other two to work on first.


End file.
